Compromises
This is the seventh episode of Vale, season 3. Written by Rainy. Read, enjoy, & comment! ''Compromises'' "And so the five brave young cats walked off into the merciless night, with their eyes full of courage and their bellies empty (because Specklepaw ate all the prey again), not knowing what they would find--or where they were going, because a certain one of them was very unclear in her instructions. The fate of the Clan was resting on their shoulders, shoulders that smelled like soggy fur, because apparently no one thought to clean themselves off before they started to stink like a skunk from all the rain-" "Cammy, as much as we all appreciate the narration, is it really necessary?" interrupted Daisypaw. Undeterred, Cammy said, "Of course it's necessary. Why wouldn't it be necessary? Otherwise we'd just be walking in the stillness, jumping at every shadow or snapping twig." She had a point. I would much rather listen to the sound of her sweet voice than be forced to concentrate on the ominous creaks and croons of the darkness. Besides, I was really glad to have Cammy and Ryan with us--more than I'd ever admit. The Vale Squad was down one member, since I hadn't found Minkpaw in the apprentices' den. A little sleuthing had revealed that she was in the medicine cat's den, with Blossompaw watching over her while she coughed in her sleep. Hopefully it wasn't any major sickness, but I figured I'd better let her rest. I couldn't ask her to make a late-night journey when she wasn't feeling well. I knew she'd be mad that she was missing out, but we'd tell her the story later. We'd tell her the story before she hit us with a hefty stick for leaving her behind. In the mean time, at least it wasn't only the three remaining members of the Vale Squad. We had two additional cats with us. And we would need all the help we could get. "So tell us again, Breezeflight, where are we going?" asked Cammy more seriously. I sighed. "It's somewhere near Twolegplace, and it's called Darkplace. It's where they're keeping the Life-Rock." I had told them everything Oakstar had told me--except the part about the GreenClan leader. For some reason, I had gotten all choked up at that part and couldn't spit it out. I didn't know what I was going to tell Ryan and Cammy if we actually did end up meeting the GreenClan cat. Oh hey guys, there's the cat that's responsible for your parents' brutal murders. But wait, there's more! We can't kill him; we have to ''save'' him, because he's got something really important. You cool with that? '' "Darkplace sounds so ominous," said Daisypaw nervously. "It also sounds similar to dirt-place," observed Specklepaw helpfully. Daisypaw rolled her eyes at him. "Breezeflight knows what she's doing," Ryan said. I blinked. "That's kind, but no, I really don't." "Yeah, I realized that," he said, shrugging. "Considering we're heading the opposite direction of Twolegplace." I took a deep breath. "Right. This is the dangerous part of my plan." "The dangerous part? Does that mean it gets less dangerous?" asked Daisypaw hopefully. "Er, no. Actually, the entire plan is dangerous." I scuffed my paw against the ground. She deflated, looking resigned. "I didn't expect any different. Go on, then." "We need to let one of us be captured by the League." "''No," said all four of my friends in unison. "Are you crazy?" demanded Specklepaw. "That's what Oakstar did, and what did that accomplish? Absolutely nothing!" "But here's the thing. I have this theory: they can't keep us hostage at High-Rock too, because we're on Oakstar's side. If they put one of us with him, we could start a rebellion or cause trouble. So they'll have to take us to Darkplace, the other location they hide things at. Which means we'll know where the Life-Rock is-" "Why would they take us to the Darkplace, though?" asked Cammy suspiciously. "Because-" I froze. I'd been about to say 'because they keep other cats hostage there, like the GreenClan leader who stole the Life-Rock in the first place'. But I didn't dare, especially not to her. So I just shook my head. "It's the best plan I've got." "Right, okay," said Specklepaw slowly. "So who gets to be captured?" "Me." "No," everyone said, speaking in unison once again. But I wasn't arguing this. "My plan. My risk. My capture." "Breezeflight, I'm not risking you. I'll do it," Daisypaw volunteered. "No, I will," said Specklepaw. Sarcastically, I said, "Oh, bloody great idea, let's all get captured, so that if something goes wrong there'll be no one to help any of us. Forget it, guys. I appreciate the noble offers, but I've already made up my mind. This is part of my plan." Ryan shook his head. "And what if something does go wrong? What if instead of keeping you hostage, they decide to... kill you?" He forced out the last two words. "I trust you guys to do something before that happens," I said. He looked like he wanted to say a lot more, but then he swallowed it back. Golden eyes steady, he gave me a single nod. I trust you too, he said with his gaze. How refreshing to have friends who could care for you without bundling you in a blanket of grass and expecting you to do nothing and avoid getting hurt. Ryan believed in me, in my strength, and that meant more than I could say. I looked back at him for a long moment, memorizing the way his pelt melted into the shadows in some places and glittered in the moonlight in others. I didn't know exactly why I did it, just that the sight and scent of him steadied me. Nearby, Cammy cleared her throat awkwardly. Both Ryan and I jumped, and I suddenly realized we had an audience. Taking a step back, I stared intently at the ground as I muttered, "Right, well, time to go turn myself in to the League." "Have fun," said Specklepaw. My shoulders slumped. "I will." With that, I trudged towards High-Rock. Getting captured was very easy. I just had to be careful not to use any form of stealth, and a night patrol of rogues was all too happy to round me up and roughly shove me towards High-Rock, where Claron herself awaited me. It was quite honoring that the queen herself rose to greet me, if you think about it. I felt flattered. Just kidding. Claron wasn't a queen, she was a pesky termite, and if I had to see her stupid, emotionless face one more time, I was going to lose my mind. "Well, what do we have here?" she smirked. Even though it was late, she didn't look tired. Her strangely-colored eyes reflected the moonlight, making them look like someone had poured every color into a pool and then vaporized it. Her coat was so pale and colorless that she was nearly see-through. It was eerie, talking to a living cat who looked more like a ghost than the actual ghosts of my parents I often encountered. I'll fast-forward through the smack-talking we exchanged, because it was rather boring. Just know that I got in some pretty good disses. A cat with less self-control than Claron would probably have ripped me limb-from-limb as payback for my cheeky comments, but she just told two of her guards to "take her to the darkest hold". She did mutter something incredibly rude as she turned and loped back up High-Rock, though. I was proud of that: I was annoying enough to get even Claron to snap. Trying not to look too gleeful at my sentence to "the darkest hold", I followed the guards down the steps of High-Rock. We struck off at a brisk trot, headed for Twolegplace. Behind me, I heard a rustle in the grass. I was careful not to look over my shoulder, but I knew my friends were on our trail. My face must've gotten pretty smug at that thought, because one of the rogue guards turned and snarled at me. "What are you smirking about?" he demanded, slapping me across the face with his paw. I would've tackled him then and there, but my concentration was broken by the sound of an audible gasp from behind me. Instead of giving the rogue what he deserved, I faked a loud, throaty cough, hoping they hadn't heard the four apprentices only a few tail-lengths away, crouched in the grass. To my relief, the guards continued walking. I sighed, letting the tension drain from my body, then turned and aimed a glare at a clump of grass. "Keep it down," I muttered. I couldn't be sure if I imagined it, but I thought I saw Daisypaw's hazel eyes wink back at me from the shadowy ground. The rest of the walk was silent and rather miserable. At least my friends had the luxury of being together as they sneaked along. I was sandwiched between two smelly rogues, with my cheek still stinging from the blow one of them had dealt me. This mission had better pay off. I was going to be really, really mad if we didn't make it out with the Life-Rock and Oakstar. Like, spitting mad. "There it is," said one of the rogues (the one who had slapped me) to no one in particular. I looked up immediately, scanning the dark hills. The Darkplace looked every bit as menacing as its name implied. It was a small structure made out of planks of wood stacked atop one another, held together by StarClan-knew-what. Part of the ceiling had caved in, creating a jagged hole, like a gaping wound. The air smelled foul. I had only been near Twolegplace once in my life, but even then the thing I remembered most about the visit was the stench. It burned the inside of my nostrils and made it hard to breathe. "Chemicals. Pesticides, probably," said one of my guards. "What are you talking about, Rory?" demanded the other. Rory flicked his ears. "Twolegs use them to kill things. Not sure what." I gagged. "Seems like they'd be useful to kill just about anything." "Agreed." "Don't talk to her, she's our prisoner, Wallace," snapped Rory. As the two of them bickered, I heard the grass move behind me. "Sorry to interrupt the debate, toms," said Ryan in a smooth voice, before leaping on Rory and slamming him into the ground. Specklepaw and Cammy took down Wallace at the same time. "They're only unconscious, so we have to work fast," Daisypaw said, prodding Wallace's body with her paw. "Into the Darkplace, then," said Cammy, clearly trying to channel an upbeat tone. "It looks like a monster with an enormous mouth that's going to swallow us whole," said Specklepaw despondently. "Or a cave to explore," suggested Cammy. "Or an endless black hole leading to the bottom of the world," added Specklepaw. "Or-" "Or, the place we have to go, regardless of what's inside. Now come on," I said, marching past them and straight into the Darkplace before I could reconsider my actions. Luckily, Ryan and Daisypaw followed on my heels, and soon Cammy and Specklepaw did too. If it hadn't been for them, I think I might've just fainted then and there, and become utterly useless. As it was, I nearly lost my meal. The reek of "pesticides" was even stronger inside the Darkplace, nearly overwhelming. The walls were covered with small cylinders wrapped in thin, brightly-colored labels, and these cylinders seemed to be the source of the foul smell. An array of fearsome looking tools lined the walls: long metal rods with what appeared to be giant claws attached to the end, and upside-down rods with U-shaped blunt heads, like enormous metal paws used for digging. "What is this place? What do Twolegs need all this stuff for?" breathed Daisypaw. "Do I look like a Twoleg to you?" Specklepaw asked. "Shush, you guys," I said, straining all my senses to detect anything beyond the noxious fumes of Twoleg products. I'd all but given up when my nose picked it up: the faintest trace of a cat's scent, hovering in the air. "Is anyone there?" I asked. Ryan's sharp eyes swept the entirety of the enclosure. "There!" He headed for the far corner, where the moonlight that poured through the hole in the roof illuminated a crumpled form. "Wait, Ryan!" I called desperately. Too late. With one paw, Ryan gingerly shifted the cat till its face came into view. Both he and Cammy recoiled like it was a snake that had just risen out of the shadows. For a long-drawn heartbeat, no one said anything. I started talking, which was a mistake. "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you-" "You knew?" Ryan whirled on me, and I realized he was shaking--both his voice and his body. "You knew that it was him? Him that stole the Life-Rock? And you didn't tell us?" His voice cracked. "Guys, please-" "This cat-" Ryan gestured towards the unconscious form of the GreenClan leader, "-has single-pawed ruined my life. He killed my parents!" Cammy flinched. Her eyes were round with betrayal and disbelief. She looked like she was going to be sick, which is exactly how I felt. "I know what he's done," I said weakly. "But we need him. I need to save my Clan." "Your stupid, good-for-nothing Clan. That's all it ever comes back to, isn't it? That's all you'll ever care about!" yelled Ryan. "I'm a warrior-" Ignoring me, Ryan turned to Cammy. "Just think. We could slit Viperstar's slimy little throat right now, and have it done with." His sister looked like she was being torn in two. Her eyes left her brother's, darting from mine to Daisypaw's to Specklepaw's. Finally, she mumbled, "We can't." "Yes we can! Lily would be so ashamed if she knew we had the chance to avenge Needle and Spine, but we didn't take it. That's weakness, Chamomile! Cowardice!" "No," I said fiercely, surprising myself. "Cowardice is killing a cat that can't defend itself, Ryan." Ryan gaped at me. "Cowardice is having your Clan hunt down a family of cats with young kits to care for, Breezeflight," he shot back venomously. I shut my mouth with a snapping noise. My eyes stung furiously, but I refused to let anyone see the fact that I was crumbling on the inside. Daisypaw saved the day. "Whether this Viperstar is evil or not, whatever he's done--and mind you, Ryan, I literally have no clue what you're talking about--we've got a job to do regardless. Oakstar is counting on us. So are you guys in, or not?" Cammy hesitated. Then, "I'm in." Ryan said nothing, but he slowly sheathed his claws again. He gave a jerk of his head, but his eyes were still clouded with disgust. For once, I hated looking into his familiar golden gaze. I moved as far as I could from him, standing next to Specklepaw and trying to reorder my thoughts. I had bigger problems to deal with than broken trust and shattered friendship--as horrible as that sounded. "Viperstar?" Daisypaw said softly. "Viperstar, wake up." Slowly, with a low groan, the tom opened his eyes. When he saw us, he closed them again. Then reopened them. "You're dead," he told Ryan. "No, my'' father's'' dead. Makes sense that I look like him, since I'm his son--though it is hard to remember what he looked like sometimes, since I was so young when he was murdered. Do I remind you too much of him? Is your abused and repressed conscience giving you some mild trouble at the reminder of the absolute horrors you committed? Or am I merely-" "Ryan. Now is not the time," I hissed through gritted teeth. He fell silent, though I could practically feel the anger radiating off him. "Viperstar, we're working against the rogues who captured you and are keeping you here, but we need your help. We need to know where you kept the Life-Rock." Viperstar tilted his head to the side. "How do I know I can trust you?" "Hate to break it to you, pal, but it's your only chance. Beggars can't be choosers," Specklepaw said without a trace of sympathy. Both he and Daisypaw had grown considerably less appreciative of my plan now that they knew what Viperstar and GreenClan had done to Cammy, Lily and Ryan's family. Which was understandable, but also bad for me, because I needed them on my side if Cammy and Ryan backed out. Yes, I know. At that moment, I hated myself too. I hated the fact that I could view things so coolly and objectively when my friends were falling apart as they faced the cat who slaughtered their parents. I hated myself, because I was cold and indifferent and completely logical. Completely focused on what needed to be done. It was like I was made of wood. It was like I had made a compromise: do what was right, and give up a piece of Breezeflight in the process. But there was no turning back now. Oakstar had warned me that the path of a hero was lonely. If I lost my friends... Stop. I cut off my thoughts before they grew unbearable. "Tell us where the Life-Rock is," I hissed at Viperstar. "I'll do better. I'll lead you to it." Slowly, the tom got to his paws. "Be patient with me. I was sort of knocked out." "Just go," I snapped, prodding him with my claw. We headed out of the Darkplace (a huge relief) and stepped over Rory and Wallace's still-lifeless forms. "What'd you do to those two?" asked Viperstar nonchalantly, as if we were out for a midnight stroll. "None of your beeswax. Walk," instructed Specklepaw. "Where exactly are we going?" I asked suspiciously. "Why can't you tell us where you kept the Life-Rock?" "Because," Viperstar said, "that would be way... too... easy..." Before I could blink, he lashed out with his paw, throwing Cammy into Specklepaw. The two of them crashed into a boulder and collapsed atop each other. I heard Ryan shout his sister's name, but all I was focused on was Viperstar as he took off running. "I've got him!" I hollered. Speed was my thing. I could run, and I had to fix this. If Viperstar escaped, my friends would never forgive me. Without looking back, I shot after the black cat. The End Category:Vale